Many recent electronic apparatuses have embedded batteries to allow a user to carry these electronic apparatuses around. In order to use these electronic apparatuses, consistent charging is necessary.
However, a related battery charging method involves charging with a fixed voltage or current, irrespective of the state of the battery and environment of use. Accordingly, problems occur when the charging takes a long time or the service life of the batteries is shortened.
Further, a related battery charging method does not consider the user's pattern of charging. For example, when a user connects a battery to a charger before going to bed, charging continues to a fully-charged state. However, as a fully-charged battery discharges as time goes, the charger continuously and periodically charges the battery. Accordingly, unnecessary power consumption occurs. Specifically, considering such a short time between charging and full charge, power consumption at the charger after full charge increases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.